The Mission
by Kagemine Silent
Summary: Rin,Len,Lenka dan Rinto ditugaskan dalam sebuah misi oleh Kamui Gakupo sang Kouchou, apa mereka bisa menyelesaikan misi mereka ? dan apa sebenarnya misi mereka? / Maaf jika cerita na Jelek dan summarynya acur soal na Mirai gak hebat bikin summary/RnR Please !
1. Chapter 1

'Vocaloid . Story'

BY : Kagemine Silent

Mirai : Hai! This'is my first fanfic !

Akine :Yup.. and don't forget RnR ! ^o^

Mirai: Dan sebelum mulai ... Mitsuo,Akine baca Disclaimer and warning, onegai~

AkineMitsuo : Hai bakaMirai...

_Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik sibaka Mirai, Author baka se dunia..._

_Warning ! Abal, Gaje, Alur kecepetan, OOC,OOT,Aneh,Saraf, Typo bertebaran, EYD yang gak berlaku, dan lain lain..._

Mirai: Disclaimer na ja'at .. *Pundungditengahperempatan

Mitsuo : *GakPeduliinMirai baiklah mari kita mulai...

.

.

.

The Mission

Chapter 1 : The Problem Child

.

.

.

.

Tap...Tap...Tap..

Suara derapan lambat dari sepatu milik seorang gadis bersurai _honey blonde_ terdengar di sepanjang lorong sekolah itu, pundak kirinya menjinjing tas sekolahnya sementara tangan kanannya memegang sebuah cermin kecil dan tangan kirinya mengatur pony miliknya, rambutnya yang _honey blonde_nya yang diikat _ponytail_ bergerak kekanan dan kekiri mengikuti langkah kakinya.

Disamping perempuan itu seorang perempuan bersurai sama sepertinya, _honey blonde_ namun perempuan ini meggunakan pita besar dan 4 jepitan rambut pada ponynya, sedang sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri, P5P (Disensor menjadi P5P) berwarna kuning miliknya duduk dengan indah di tangannya, sedangkan jari-jari mungilnya sibuk dengan papan konsol game itu.

"Kagamine-_san_,Kaganemi-_san_ "Seorang perempuan menyapa mereka, perempuan _blonde_ yang ber_ponytail_ itu melihat kearah perempuan tersebut sedangkan perempuan berpita itu tidak peduli dengannya dan masih terus melanjutkan permainannya.

"Ya ada apa?"Tanya perempuan ber_ponytail_ tersebut dengan angkuhnya, sedangkan perempuan yang memanggil mereka berdua hanya menunduk , takut ? mungkin itu jawabannya.

"Em.. ano.. ka-kalian berdua dipanggil oleh kepala sekolah"Ucap perempuan itu dengan cepat dan langsung pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dengan berlari tampa mengucapkan salam perpisahan (?) .

"Ck...dasar wanita menyebalkan ! dia kurang ajar sekali !"Hardik perempuan _ponytail_ itu, dan melirik sedikit kearah teman disampingnya.

"Rin sepertinya si _Hentai_ itu memanggil kita lagi"Ucap perempuan itu lagi sebelum kembali merapikan penampilannya terutama _pony_ miliknya.

"Lagi ? sebenarnya apa mau si _Hentai_ itu memanggil kita berulang kali dalam minggu ini? apa kau tau Lenka?"Ucap gadis yang di panggil Rin itu menghentikan permainannya dan melirik kearah gadis _ponytail_ disampingnya yang bernama Lenka itu.

"Entahlah aku juga tak tau"Ucap Lenka membalas tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari cermin di tangannya itu.

.

.

.

"Eh Len , _Nii-san_ kenapakaian juga ada di sini? "Tanya Rin saat sampai di depan pintu ruangan kepala sekolah, disana dia menemukan (?) kakaknya, lebih tepatnya Kaganemi Rinto dan teman sekelasnya Kagamine Len adik dari Lenka, sedang berdiri di depan pintu besar yang terbuat dari kayu jati dengan ukiran yang sangat detai dan indah.

"Em.. tadi ada perempuan yang memberitahuku kalau aku dipanggil oleh kepsek "Ucap Rinto menjawab pertanyaan Rin.

"Em.. sama seperti Rinto aku juga dipanggil oleh kepsek"Ucap Len.

Rin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, sedangkan Lenka sudah memasang mata bersinarnya melihat Rinto di depannya.

'Oh.. Rinto-_sama_ dia juga sama sepertiku, dia di panggil ke ruangan kepala sekolah, apa ini takdirku untuk terus bersama Rinto-_sama_' Batin Lenka dan melirik Rinto dari ujung matanya.

BLUSH

Seketika wajah Lenka memerah melihat Rinto.

'Oh... aw..aw..aw.. dia keren sekali, rambut _honey blonde_nya... mata _blue azur_nya... gayanya... senyum dengan _slow-motion_nya... kyaaa~~~' Lenka kembali berbatinria (?), kedua tangannnya memegang pipinya dan berteriak dengan berbisik (?) membuat Rin yang melihatnya hanya _sweatdrop_.

"Dan kalian berdua apa yang kalian lakukan di sini? Apa kalian juga di panggil oleh kepsek ?"Tanya Rinto dan tersenyum.

Lenka langsung tersadar dari berbatinriannya dan langsung bersikap tenang dengan senyum andalannya yang mampu membuat para lelaki bertekuk lutut dia mulai berbicara.

"Ya, kami juga di panggil oleh _kouchou_ seperti kalian"Ucap Lenka, dengan mengibaskan rambut _ponytail_nya.

'Dia mulai lagi tebar pesona'Batin Len melihat kakak kembarnya ini.

Sedangkan Rin kembali memainkan P5P-nya, tidak mengubsir tindakan PDKT Lenka ke kakaknya itu.

Oh ya perlu kalian tau Kagamine Lenka merupakan **Playgirl** no 1 di Crypton High Scool, menurut buku catatan pacar milik Lenka dia sudah mengencani hampir seluruh laki-laki di sekolah itu namun hanya satu orang yang sangat sulit Lenka taklukkan yaitu Kaganemi Rinto kakak dari Rin, sahabatnya sendiri.

"Wah.. begitu ya"Ucap Rinto mengangguk disco (?).

"Ya begitulah, dan ah sebaiknya kita masuk saja sekarang ayo"Ucap Lenka dan membuka pintu ruangan kepala sekolah itu.

Didalam ruangan seorang laki-laki/perempuan (?) dengan rambut violet di _pony tail_ tinggi dan iris yang senada dengan rambutnya sedang duduk disebuah kursi dengan meja dan papan nama pengenal di meja tersebut bertuliskan namanya 'Kamui Gakupo' menandakan dialah kepala sekolah itu.

"Kalian lama sekali chiyn~~~"Ucap Gakupo dengan penyakit banci taman lawangnya yang kambuh.

Mereka semua-minus Rin, hanya_ sweatdrop_ mendengar suara _Kouchou_ mereka yang satu ini.

"Eh.. ehm.."Gakupo tersadar dan berdhem untuk mendapatkan kewibawaannya kembali.

"Rinto dan Rin Kaganemi, Len dan Lenka Kagamine kalian tau kenapa kalian saya panggil kemari?"Tanya Gakupo.

Mereka semua –Minus Rin lagi, yang sedang asik dengan gamenya, menggelengkan kepala mereka, pertanda mereka tak tau alasan mereka di panggil.

"Emm... Kalian benar-benar tak tau?"Tanya Gakupo lagi.

Mereka menganggukkan kepala mereka bersamaan.

"Cius"Ucap Gakupo, mereka berpandangan sebentar dan kembali menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Mi apa?"Tanya Gakupo kembali dan sekarang diikuti dengan gayanya yang berpose imut namun terlihat amit-amit, yang membuat mereka ber tiga karena masih minus Rin yang tak peduli dengan yang terjadi, muntah berjamaah.

"Eww~~~ kalian jorok deh.. yaudah kita bek tu de topic"Ucap Gakupo yang bahasa inggrisnya gagal.

"Sebenarnya kalian disini dipanggil karena *Brak*... nilai kalian akhir-akhir ini menurun"Ucap Gakupo dengan menaikkan Setumpuk lembaran dengan nilai yang yah... HANCUR !.

"Mengapa bisa kalian semua Esper terkuat di Akademi ini, memiliki nilai akademik seperti ini"Ucap Gakupo frustasi.

"Lenka kau merupakan yang terpintar di kelas dan mendapat nilai bagus semester lalu walau kau seorang _playgirl, _namun sekarang...kenapa niai tertinggimu hanya 68 ? "Tanya Gakupo dengan memperlihatkan nilai dengan angka 68 di pojok kanan kertas ulangan tersebut, Lenka hanya memutar malas matanya.

"Karena kau tau_ kouchou_ waktu untuk kencan saya akan habis jika saya gunakan untuk belajar"Jawab Lenka enteng dan merapikan_ pony_ miliknya.

"Tapi ini menyangkut nilaimu apa kau tak takut orang tuamu di panggil gara-gara nilaimu anjlok semua"Ucap Gakupo lagi.

"Em...gimana ya? Mungkin yah saya tak peduli karena _otou-san_ saya sibuk _lovely dovey_ dengan _okaa-san_ saya, dan walau saya melapor nilai jelek mereka hanya menasehati yang nanti ujungnya jadi _lovely dovey_ lagi, benarkan Len"Ucap Lenka mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Len adiknya, dan hanya dibalas dengan anggukan dari Len.

Gakupo hanya geleng-geleng disco (?) mendengar jawaban dari muridnya yang satu ini, 'Bagaimana bisa dia sesantai ini'batinnya.

"Huh.. dan Len , kau terkenal dalam bidang non akademikmu dengan nilai yang tinggi dan kami selaku gurumu menyadari itu, namun kenapa dalam bidang akademik semua nilainya rata-rata?"Tanya Gakupo dengan frustasi, Len hanya cengir dan menggaruk tengkuknya yg tak gatal.

"Yah,, itu karena saya belajar system SKS pak (Sistim Kebut Sekilas #Placked!), dan juga saya belajarnya Cuma 15 menit setelah itu main P5P dengan Rin 12 jam"Jawab Len dengan jujurnya yang mampu membuat Gakupo _Sweatdrop_ mendengarnya.

'Ni anak satu jujur banget'Batinnya sambil memijit pelipisnya, kepalanya mulai pusing mendengar jawaban 'ajaib' dari murid-murdnya ini.

"Dan Rin,saya akui kau dalam bidang Akademik dan nonakademik semua nilaimu bagus, dan tak ada yang perlu diperbaiki semua nilaimu sempurna namun beberapa guru mengeluh katanya kau tidak memperhatikan mereka yang menjelaskan dan hanya bermain dengan P5Pmu, apa itu benar?"Tanya Gakupo melihat kearah Rin yang sedang asik bermain dengan P5Pnya tak memperdulikan Gakupo.

"Ya, memangnya kenapa _kouchou_ ada masalah dengan itu"Tanya Rin tatapannya mengisyaratkan seperti terganggu oleh Gakupo.

"Tentu saja, seharusnya kau membuat jadwal kapan kau bermain "Ucap Gakupo.

"Em,, jika menurut _kouchou_ membuat jadwal, saya sudah membuatnya"Ucap Rin menghentikan permainannya.

"Seperti apa?" Tanya Gakupo.

"Jadwal saya tulis, 5 menit belajar setelah itu 23 jam 55 menit bermain"Ucap Rin jujur dan kembali memainkan P5Pnya ,Gakupo hanya _jawdrop_ mendengar jawaban Rin, murid muridnya yang satu ini memang ajaib.

"Dan terakhir Rinto, yah kau memangtak memiliki banyak masalah namun, kenapa di setiap pelajaran kau tertidur ?" Tanya Gakupo, yang ditanya hanya diam dan berpose berfikir.

"em... mungkin karena saya keseruan nonton anime terbaru musim dingin pak, apalagi saya tak sabar nunggu live action dari Singeki no Kyojin , tau kan pak film tentang titan pemangsa manusia dan pemeran utamanya namanya Eren itu, sepupunya Mikasa itu loh pak, temennya Armin (wahhh.. Rinto ternyata seorang Otaku XD), oh.. dan juga saya sekalian refresng otak pak, tapi gara-gara itu saya jadi harus tidur jam 4 pagi "Jawab Rinto jujur yang membuat Gakupo _faceplame_. Keempat muridnya ini memang ajaib menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Heehhh..."Sura Gakupo menghela nafas panjang.

"Nah.. baiklah karena jawaban kalian seperti itu tak ada pilihan lain"Ucap Gakupo dengan nada serius, mereka berempat dengan Rin sekarang tentunya melihat kearah Gakupo yang serius tapi jika di perhatikan, mukanya jadi aneh saat serius *Dor.

"Maksud _kouchou_ ?"Tanya mereka berempat bersamaan.

"Em... maksud saya tak ada pilihan lain selain mengiri kalian 'ke sana'"Ucap Gakupo lagi.

Mereke saling bertatapan, 'Jangan-jangan maksudnya 'kesana'... ah tapi mana mungkin' Batin mereka bersamaan yang entah bagaimana caranya.

"Ke sana?Maksud _kouchou_?"Tanya Rinto.

"Emm..apa kalian lupa maksudku ke sana?"Tanya Gakupo, mereka berempat menganggukkan kepalanya.

"hheehh ... itu lo, sekolah pada tahun 2024 yang mengajar murid-murid yang ajaib di dimensi sebrang"Ucap Gakupo enteng.

"Di..."

"Men..."

"Si.. "

"Sebrang..."Ucap mereka bertiga –Lenka,Len dan Rinto- dengan _backgrounde_ petir di belakang mereka saat mengucapkan kata itu secara bergantian, dan bersamaan saat akhirnya.

"YUP~~ " Ucap Gakupo secara mengembang senyum sok imut yang berhasil membuat mereka –minus Rin yang kembali bermain P5Pnya,hampir muntah.

"Dan kalian pasti tau tentang sekolah itu kan, namun tenang saja aku bukan hanya mengirim kalian untuk di sekolahkan disana namun ..."

"Aku juga akan memberikan tugas kepada kalian disana " Ucap Gakupo, dan senyum licik pun mulai mengembang di wajahnya.

.

.

.

T.B.C

-Author Side-

Mirai : Huuaaa~~~~ akhirnya chapter 1 selesai... *Meluk bantal trus guling-guling di Lantai*

Rin : *BacaScrip* Kenapa dialogku dikit banget...

Lenka : *IkutanBaca* Kok aku jadi centil begitu sih, playgirl pula?

Rinto : *BacaJuga* Aku merasa seperti orang bodoh di sini...

Len :*BacaUlangScrip* Aku ajaib bener dech...

Gakupo : *BacaScrip* Wah aku jadi kepala sekolah di sini ... seneng banget ciiiiyn~~~

All (-Author) : *SweatdropDengerGakupo*

Mitsuo : *BacaChapter1* Ni cerita aneh bener...

Akine : Emang aneh dari awal kan... dan ohh Lenka-san disini kau memang akan dijadikan orang centil dan playgirl namun tak usah khawatir kau tetap berpasangan dengan Rinto kok...

Lenka: *Blush* Ehh...Benarkah..

Rinto : *Ngeblush dikit sambil lihat samping*

Mitsuo : Ehh... seperti nya di chpter depan Mirai akan ngedetailin tentang toko- *DibekepMirai*

Mirai:*NgebekepMulutMitsuo* Woy Mitsuo itu pripasi..pripasi ... dari pada protes dan banyak bacot mending minta Review sana *NadaNgusir..

RinLen: Iya dech.. BakaMirai... Minna review ya biar bagian kami tak jadi aneh kayak Author Mirai...

Gakupo : Repiuw biar peran Gakupyon jadi lebih banyak lagi... *NgemutTerong*

RintoLenka : Review plis... biar chapter depan na tak seajaib chapter ini... *Salingpandang**PadaNgeblush*

Akine:*NgeDeathGlareMirai* JA ne minna... jangan lupa RnRnya ya... *Siep-siepNebasMiraiPakaiExcaliburMiliknya*


	2. Chapter 2

'Vocaloid . Story'

By

Mirai:Chapter 2 desu !

Mirai :ngomong-ngomong Akine sana kau baca Disclaimer dan warning bersama Mitsuo.. *NadaNgusirLembut (?)

Akine : Um.. Ba-baiklah a-ayo Mitsuo *Ngeblush

Mitsuo : Okey *GandengTanganAkine*

Disclaimer : Sampai kapanpun siBakaMirai tak akan memiliki Vocaloid dia hanya memiliki kami para OCnya...

Warning ! Abal, Gaje, Alur kecepetan, OOC,OOT,Aneh,Saraf,Bahasa yang tiba-tiba berubah jadi gaul, Typo bertebaran, EYD yang gak berlaku, dan lain lain...

Mirai: Okey terimakasih untuk kalian berdua.. dan tampa basa-basi lagi kita mulai ceritanya...

* * *

Chapter sebelumnya dalam The Mission...

_"__**Kagamine-san,Kaganemi-san "**_

**_"Em.. ano.. ka-kalian berdua dipanggil oleh kepala sekolah"_**

**_"Kalian lama sekali Chiyn~~~"_**

**_"Di..."_**

**_"Men..."_**

**_"Si.. "_**

**_"Sebrang..."_**

**_"Aku juga akan memberikan tugas kepada kalian disana "_**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

The Mission

Chapter 2 : Alasan

.

.

.

* * *

(All in Normal POV)

Senyum licik Gakupo sangat menyeramkan namun...

PLAK

Entah dari mana datangnya papan ujian bergambar tuna yang langsung melesat menghampiri muka Gakupo yang tersenyum licik ,dan papan itu juga tepat mengenai wajah Gakupo hingga Gakupo meringis kesakitan.

"Aw..aw..aw.. "Ucap Gakupo memegangi mukanya yang menurutnya tampan itu. (Allchara(-Gakupo): #MualBerjamaah)

"Aw... hei siapa yang berani melempari wajahku yang tampan ini, mana lemparannya sakit banged chiyn~~~"Ucap Gakupo yang menyebabkan semuanya termasuk Rin yang berhenti bermain P5Pnya karena _ilfeel_ seketika.

"Aku yang melempat papan itu terong mesum"Ucap sebuah suara, mereka semua segera melihat kearah seseorang itu, dan mendapati seorang perempuan dengan rambut pink sakura dan mata _blue azure_ sedang memasang muka watadosnya ,dan berkacak sebelah pinggang didepan sebuah portal gaje didinding kiri ruangan tersebut.

Seketika itu juga Gakupo berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri orang tersebut dengan slow-motionya.

"Wahhh... Luka_-sama_ lama tak –*DUK"

"Emmm... kalian ya yang bernama Lenka,Len,Rin dan Rinto itu"Ucap seseorang yang bernama Luka itu mendekati mereka berempat dan tepat setelah itu ia menginjak Gakupo yang berusaha mendekatinya, mereka berempat hanya membalas dengan anggukan dengan disertai _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah _kouchou_ mereka.

"Hmm.. jadi begitu kalian empat anak yang akan dikirim ke Vocayama Gakuen "Ucap Luka memperhatikan mereka berempat sedangan tangan kanannya berada pada muka Gakupo yang berusaha memeluknya.

"Emm.. ano boleh saya bertanya ? Anda ini siapa? "Tanya Rinto, Luka hanya tersenyum dan memperlihatkan sebuah kartu pengenalnya.

"Perkenalkan saya–

**Nama: Megurine Luka**

**Kode: Onihime Luka-sama**

**Job : Assistant in Vocayama Gakuen**

**TTL: Di samudra pasifik bersama para Tuna (?)**

**Alamat: Di Jln. Oni , Perumahan Oni, no.041, block Oni pokoknya semua Oni !**

**Skill**

- **Esper Element Air Lvl.9**

- **Berserk mode : Gold Knight**

**Motto : Tuna no.1 di hatiku (?)**

-dan aku adalah wali kelas dari kelas kalian nantinya"Ucap Luka dengan tersenyum ,mereka berempat hanya mengangguk disco (?).

"Baiklah aku akan membacakan alasan kalian dikirim ke Vocayama Gakuen"Lanjut Luka dengan membolak balik kertas yang ada di papan ujian miliknya yang entah datang dari mana, sedangkan Gakupo sudah dijadikan alas dari sepatu miliknya.

"Pertama Kagamine Lenka, kekuatan telepati dan Esper vocal Lvl.8 , seorang _playgirl_ no 1 di Crypton High School, sifat Centil, ahli memikat laki-laki, angkuh, dan-"

"Hei aku tak seperti itu !"Ucap Lenka memotong ucapan Luka, dan di hadiahkan _deathglare_ gratis oleh Luka.

"Jangan potong ucapan orang lain seenak jidatmu"Ucap Luka dan dengan _dark aura_, Lenka hanya memalingkan mukanya sebal dan mengembungkan pipinya.

"Baiklah aku lanjutkan , alasan kau dikirim ke Vocayama Gakuen karena nilaimu yang hancur karena hanya memikirkan tentang kencan saja, tak peduli penjelasan dari guru dan sibuk dengan berdandan, dan terakhir karena pernah tak sengaja memoto _Kaouchou_ saat beker..ja ? ha!...ehm lupakan yang terakhir"Ucap Luka men_deathglare_ Gakupo sedangkan gakupo hanya bercengir-ria (?), dengan menggaruk tengkuknya yang diyakini tidak gatal.

"Kedua Kagamine Len, Kekuatan telepati dan Esper Api lvl. 8, Laki-laki _Shota_ dan sering bahkan selalu berwajah _Inoccent_ yang mampu membuat para guru menjadi frustasi karena tampang ke_inoccent_annya, orang yang populer, alasan dikirim karena untuk mengobati sifat _inoccent_nya yang overdosis (?) dan untuk melatih dirinya agar mampu mengendalikan kekuatannya yang tak stabil" Ucap Luka,Len hanya bercengir-ria (?) seperti biasa.

"Lalu ada Kaganemi Rin , Kekuatan mampu berhubungan dengan sesuatu diluar nalar dan _Pre-Cognition_ atau bisa mengetahui apa yangakan terjadi pada masa depan atau waktu yang akan datang walau cuma beberapa detik merupakan Esper Petir Lvl.8, sifatnya dingin , takpeduli tentang apapun dan merupakan seorang gamer, alasan dikirim ke Vocayama Gakuen karena untuk menyembuhkan penyakit gamer, dingin dan tak kepeduliannya dan juga satu alasan yang terpenting ia dikirim ke Vocayama Gakuen karena pernah menyebarkan foto-foto _kouchou_ dalam mode ban...ci?"Ucap Luka terhenti saat membaca bagian akhir.

'Aku merasa alasan terakhir ini adalah alasan yang paling saraf dari alasan yang lain'Batin Luka merasa aneh dan setelah itu menyempatkan diri men_deathglare_ gakupo secara cuma-cuma(?) dan menendang Gakupo hingga mental beberapa meter dan membuat Gakupo tepar seketika.

"Ehm.. lupakan yang terakhir tadi dan mari kita lanjutkan ke orang yang terakhir, ada Kaganemi Rinto, kekuatan mampu berhubungan dengan sesuatu diluar nalar manusia seperti Rin namun selain mampu dia juga bisa menghubungkan seseorang dengan hal diluar nalar tersebut Esper angin lvl. 8 laki-laki idola sekolah, tampan dan baik hati namun Rinto juga merupakan _Otaku_, alasan dikirim karena untuk menghentikan kebiasaan tertidur di kelas dan kebiasaan malas milik Rinto,Hm.. Baiklah kalau begitu.."Ucap Luka dan melempar papannya dan tepa mengenai Gakupo yang baru saja tersadar harus tepar lagi (X3).

"Kalian akan saya bawa ke Vocayama Gakuen yang berada di dimensi sebrang, dan menurut undang-undang ficgaje _author_ Mirai (?) kalian akan dikirim kesana dan mulai sekolah di sana, dan tenang saja waktu di sana sama dengan sedetik di dimensi ini jadi kalian tak perlu khawatir untuk melewatkan pelajaran pada dimensi ini, dan apa ada pertanyaan?"Ucap Luka dengan senyum manisnya.

Mereka berempat (-Rin) saling pandang, dan menggelengkan kepala mereka.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita akan segera pergi"Luka berkata dengan merapal sesuatu dan sedetik kemudian sebuah portal gaje terbentuk pada dinding di belakang kursi milik Gakupo.

Gakupo yang mendengar kata 'pergi' tiba-tiba bangun dari tidur panjangnya~ #Placked !.

"Eh.. tunggu Gakkun belum kasi tau missinya chiyyn~~~"Ucap Gakupo yang kebiasaan menggunakan bahasa penghuni taman lawangnya (?) yang yang hampir memasuki portal,mendengar bisikan gaib (?) dari Gakupo berbalik mmenghadap Gakupo.

"Emm...memang ada missi ya?"Tanya Luka dengan _Inoccent_nya.

"Yup..si _Author_ bikin missi untuk mereka –Len Rin Lenka Rinto- makanya judulnya The Mission~~~ yaudah capcus yuk ke misinya~~~"Ucap Gakupo dan memasang tampang premannya #Placked! #Dor err maksudnya tampang seriusnya.

Empat tokoh utama kita pun melihat tampang serius namun aneh milik Gakupo, walau (Baca:Dengan) terpaksa.

"Missi kalian adalah mendapakan beberapa barang penting yang tersebar di berbagai tempat pada dimensi sebrang, untuk tempatnya aku tidak akan memberitahukan lokasinya, biar greget gitu, tapi tenang saja akan ada banyak hal yang akan membimbing kalian ke tempat itu jadi jangan khawatir"Ucap Gakupo dengan bahagianya.

Mereka berempat ehh bukan tepanya mereka bertiga –karena Rin bermain P5P sejak tadi, hanya mengangguk disco (?) tanda pun juga ikut menganggukan kakinya (Hah?).

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita langsung saja ke dimensi sebrang"Ucap Luka dan mendorong mereka berempat –yang memang sudah berada di depan portal langsung memasuki portal gaje miliknya.

"Hah... HHHHHHHHHHHHHHWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAA..."Teriak mereka –kecuali Rin- karena belum siap menghadapi portal gaje di depan tepat saat itu Luka dan Gakupo saling ber_smirk_.

"Luka_-sama_ jangan lupa untuk mempersiapkan semuanya"Ucap Gakupo.

"Huh...tenang saja aku akan melaksanakan nya seperti missi dan...sejak kapan kau jadi memerintahku?"Ucap Luka.

Gakupo berpikir sebentar ,"Sejak tadi "Ucapnya dengan tampang _baka_nya *DisateGakupo*.

Luka hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, dan bersiap memasuki portal, "Kau juga jangan lupa missimu"Ucap Luka dan memasuki portal.

"Tentu aku tak akan melupakan missiku"Ucap Gakupo dan duduk dengan tenang di tempatnya dengan tetap ber-_smirk_.

"Ini akan menjadi menarik"Ucap Gakupo.

.

.

.

.

T.B.C

-Author side-

Mirai: puahh~~~ akhirnya setelah melewati rintangan dan semua halangan Mirai bisa mem publish cerita mirai yang gaje banget ini ... X3 ... tapi maaf sepertinya di chaper ini ceritanya lebih pendek.. *Bowing*

AkineMitsuo: Daripada gaje-gajean disana mending balas Review sana *Nadangusir*

Mirai:Baiklah ... *Diamsebentar*... eh tunggu kok kalian nyuruh Mirai? Harusnya Mirai yang nyuruh kalian...*DideathglareAkinesambilbawaKapak* yaudah dech Len Rin Lenka Rinto onegai~~~ balas Review... *Bawa dua kresek Jeruk dan pisang*

LenRinLenkaRinto:Okeeyyy...

To Kireina Yume

Ini udah di lanjut ... dan makasih untuk Reviewnya...

Master bilang dia berterimakasih sekali ^o^..

To GajeuthorFNS

Wah.. makasih telah ngasih tau... ternyata Typonya banyak ya...

Kata Master di Chapter ini di usahain biar gak ada Typo nya...

Dan makasih atas Reviewnya... *Bowing*

To Puchan

Ini udah dilanjutin sama si Master Mirai..

Ah.. untuk Update kilat si Master akan usahain mengingat Author mirai sibuk mempersiapkan banyak hal untuk acara kelasnya...

Dan terimakasih untuk Reviewnya...

LenRinLenkaRinto: Udah dibalas jadi mana balasannya...

Mirai: Nih.. *NgasiBuahTadi*...

Akine:Baiklah untuk kata terkahir dari fic gaje ini...

Mitsuo: Review...

R

E

V

I

E

W

.

.

.

Dozo...


	3. Chapter 3

'Vocaloid story'

By:Kagemine Silent

Mirai: #Srrk *BukaKipas* ho..ho.. ho ... *KetawaAlaRinDiAkuNoMusume* Akhirnya Mirai bisa membuat chapter3nya setelah sakit seminggu... ho..ho..ho..ho..

MitsuoAkine:Trus kami harus bilang wow gitu...

Mirai: *Pundung*

AllChara: *Sweatdrop*

Mirai:*Semangat sembali* Baiklah kalau begitu all char abaca Disclaimer dan Warning...Ho..Ho..Ho

Rin: *Marah* Hey itu cara ketawaku jangan di copy...

Mirai: *GakPeduliinRin* Sa~~~ baca Disclaimer dan Warning..

Rin :*Ngambek**Pergi*

AllChara :

_Disclaimer : Sampai kapanpun siBakaMirai sang Gaje Saraf dan Baka Author tak akan memiliki Vocaloid ..._

_Warning ! Abal, Gaje, Alur kecepetan, OOC,OOT,Aneh,Saraf,Bahasa yang tiba-tiba berubah jadi gaul, Typo bertebaran, EYD yang gak berlaku, dan lain lain..._

Mirai: ho..ho..ho... sa.. Hajimemashou~~~ Ho..ho..ho

AllcharaAkineMitsuo: Ya... tampa basa-basi lagi.. kita mualai ceritanya... *NgeliatdiBelakangMirai**Kabur*

Mirai: *Bingung*IkutNgeliatBelakang* glup..

Rin: Hoo...ho..ho..ho saa~~,hizamazukinasai ... *NgelindesMirai*

Miari:*K.O*

Peringatan tambahan! **Don't Like , Don't Read This Fict** !

* * *

(All in normal POV)

Vocayama Gakuen. Sekolah yang berada pada dimensi yang bernama dimensi sebrang ini merupakan sekolah khusus untuk menangani semua anak-anak 'ajaib', dan juga mereka –anak-anak 'ajaib- yang sekolah disini merupakan anak-anak yang terpilih (?) untuk mengikuti kegiatan belajar-mengajar karena alasan tertentu, Vocayama Gakuen juga terkenal dengan cara mengajar yang tak kalah 'ajaib'dari murid muridnya.

Sekolah ini didirikan oleh seorang Esper pengendali tanah dengan level tertinggi yaitu Lvl.9, namun siapa orang tersebut masih misteri karena belum pernah ada yang melihat tampang dari orang tersebut dan mereka memanggilnya 'Mr.X'.Menuruk kabar angin yang beredar Mr.X hanya bisa ditemui saat festifal kebudayaan berlangsung, namun sampai sekarang belum pernah ada yang berhasil bertemu denga sang Mr.X.

Dalam sekolah ini, para guru akan mengajarkan 3 kemampuan yaitu untuk menjadi pengendali Esper yang handal, mampu mengendalikan sepenuhnya bakat alami yang dimiliki oleh muridnya, dan yang terakhir adalah mampu mengendalikan senjata saat bertarung, namun bagi murid-murid yang dikirim tampa memiliki kekuatan alami , akan dilatih untuk mengeluarkan bakat alami dari dalam tubuhnya.

Dan dalam sistem penilaian Esper dan kemapuan akan dibedakan menjadi level terendah (Level 1) dan level tertinggi (Level 9), sedangkan dalam mengendalikan senjata saat bertarung akan dibagi menjadi beberapa _class mode_, _class mode_ terendah adalah_ war mode_, dalam mode ini siswa masih belajar dalam penggunaan senjata miliknya, yah bisa dibilang ini merupakan mode awal.

_Class mode_ selanjutnya adalah _war of sage mode _, mode ini merupakan mode dimana para siswa sudah mampu mengendalikan senjatanya dengan berbagai tehnik.

Mode tertinggi adalah _berserks mode_ dimana dalam mode ini kekuatan akan melebihi batas kemanusiaan. Banyak yang biasanya memanggil _berserks mode_, '_Bakemono Mode_' karena kekuatan melampaui batas manusia itu seperti kekuatan monster jadi orang yang sudah menjadi_ berserk mode_ biasanya hanya para murid yang benar-benar berusaha dalam pertarungannya, namun dalam beberapa kasus pemilik _berserks mode_ adalah para siswa yang memang dari awal memiliki kekuatan berserks, dalam diri mereka.

Namun terlepas dari mode itu ada sebuah mode yang tertinggi dari mode yang lain yaitu,_ rare legend mode_, dimana pada mode ini penggunanya bisa menggabungkan keahlian bersenjatanya dengan kekuatannya, dan dalam mode ini para pemiliknya disa menggunakan_ Element Weapon_, senjata penggabung _element_ yang hanya bisa digunakan dengan menyatukan berbagai _element_ menjadi satu senjata terkuat yang pernah ada, senjata yang mampu menghancurkan seribu bangunan dalam sekali jarang bahkan sangat-sangat jarang ada yang mencapai mode ini,kebanyakan dari para siswa hanya mencapai tingkat berserks,bahkan banyak yang mengatakan mode ini hanya legenda semata dan pedang _element_ sama sekali tidak pernah ada.

Dalam penilaian bersenjat, penggunaan kekuatan dan pengendalian kekuatan ESP akan dilakukan pertarungan antara kelas , pertarungan ini seperti pertarungan dalam mengerjakan semesteran, jika suatu kelas memenangkan semua pertarungan maka kelas itu akan menjadi kelas terbaik, dan dalam pemberian poin,poin akan diberikan kepada pemenang berdasarkan banyaknya murid dalam kelas tersebut contohnya misalkan kelas X-G melawan kelas X-F dan pemenangnya adalah kelas X-F dan yang kalah adalah kelas X-G dengan banyak murid 24 siswa maka kelas F akan mendapat tambahan nilai 24 sedangkan kelas G akan diberikan nilai 0 dan jika kelas G kalah lagi melawan kelas lain maka akan diberikan nilai minus berdasarkan banyaknya siswa dalam kelas yang dilawannya.

Jika nilai dalam suatu kelas merupakan nilai yang terendah dan menjadi kelas terrendah, maka kelas itu akan diberikan hukunan oleh _Onihime_ Luka-_sama_ bersama seorang patnernya yang sampai sekarang tidak di ketahui apabila seorang dari murid kelas itu KIA (Killed In Action) maka kelas itu akan diberikan pengurangan poin sebesar 10 poin dan siswa yang KIA akan diberikan 'hadiah' special dari Luka-_sama_ sang _Onihime_.

Dan jika penjelasan diatas masih membingungkan silahkan dijadikan paham karena saya sebagai Author juga tak paham #Placked !.

"Dasar gaje Author ganggu suasana"

Biarin suka-suka Mirai donk Rinrin,ini kan fict milik Mirai.

"Hai..hai..dari pada,pada berantem dan baca narasi gaje dan kaga jelas mending mulai ceritanya sana "

Iya.. iya.. kita mulai dan Lenlen jangan bilang narasiku kaga jelas donk kau jahat sekali.

"hai.. hai BakaMirai"

Hue..kau jahat seperti kembaranmu yang ngelindes Mirai, yaudah deh mari kita langsung saja ke CERITANYA~~~~

.

.

.

.

Chapter 3 : Class X-G

.

.

.

Sebuah portal terbentuk di sebuah dinding sekolah dengan papan pengenal 'Vocayama Gakuen'.

"Kita sudah sampai ~~~"Ucap seorang perempuan berrambut pink sakura saat keluar dari portal tersebut, dibelakangnya empat orang dengan baju berlogo yang berbeda dari sekolah itu sedang dengan aktifitas masing-masing, seperti bermain P5Pnya, berdandan, dan dua lainnya mual mual (?).

"Kalian kenapa?"Tanya perempuan berrambut pink sakura yang diyakini bernama Luka tersebut melihat dua anak laki-laki dengan rambut _honey blonde_ yang berjongkok didepan deretan semak yang disusun rapi berbentuk oval.

"Sepertinya mereka mabuk portal(?)"Ucap gadis yang tengah bermain P5P tampa mengalihkan pandangan dari P5Pnya tersebut. Dan ucapannya disetujui dengan anggukan dari gadis berrambut _honey blonde_ yang tengah sibuk dengan _pony_ miliknya.

"Egh... "Terdengar suara dari dua mahluk tadi,"Aku benci menggunakan portal"Ucapnya bersamaan masih dengan tatapan yang tak dapat diungkapkan dengan kata-kata (:D).

Luka hanya menggelengan kepalanya,"Dan selama datang di Vocayama Gakuen sekolah khusus untuk membimbing para murid 'ajaib'dari berbagai dimensi, contohnya seperti kalian"Ucap Luka bahagia.

"Dan karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 07:15 _a.m_ lebih baik kita segera ke kelas sebentar lagi kelas akan di mulai"Ucap Luka dan berjalan diikuti empat orang itu, tentu saja setelah dua orang atau lebih tepatnya Len dan Rinto merasa baikan.

"Ano.. kita tidak ke ruangan kepala sekolah ?"Tanya Len dengan wajah polos saat mereka melewati ruangan kepala sekolah.

"Em... karena disini kepala sekolah nya gaje dan tak mau identiasnya ketahuan dan wakil kepala sekolah yang entah dimana keberadaannya tidak ada yang mengetahuinya ,jadi kita langsung saja kekelas, oh ya dan karena kalian merupakan murid pindahan tampa tes terlebih dahulu maka kalian akan ditaruh dalam kelas terrendah"Ucap Luka santai.

"Nah baiklah inilah kelas kalian "Ucap Luka tiba-tiba, mereka –min Luka dan Rin- melihat papan nama kelas yang tergantung dan bertuliskan 'X-G'.

"Ini kelas kami yag baru"Ucap Lenka memandang pintu geser didepannya,"Yup "Balas Luka dengan senyuman.

"Baiklah ayo...*SSRRRRGGGKKK* Ohayou Minna ~~~"Sapa Luka saat membuka pintu geser tersebut.

SYUUTTT

Tepat saat itu sebuah shuriken melayang menghampiri kepala Rin yang berada di belakang sebelah kiri Luka, namun dengan santai Rin memiringkan kepalanya kekiri sehingga shuriken itu melewatinya.

"Hei hai-hati jika melempar benda seperti itu"Ucap Rin dengan nada duaaattaaarrr #Plaked. .

POF

Beberapa detik kemudian sebuah asap terbentuk dan menampilkan perempuan berrambut hijaulumut yang senada dengan irisnya dengan pakaian Vocayama Gakuen dengan tangan yang berhimpitan tertutup namun jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya berdiri.

"Oh.. maafkan aku .. aku tak sengaja maafkan aku.."Ucap perempuan itu dengan membungkuk dan kembali masuk kedalam kelas.

Luka yang dari tadi menatap Rin dari ekor matanya, sedikit tersenyum, "Sepertinya apa yang dikatakan si mesum tersebut benar, dan misi ini akan berjalan baik"Batin Luka dan mengalihkan perhatiannya karena Rin melihat kearahnya.

"Baiklah .. maaf untuk kejadian yang tadi mari kita masuk"Ucap Luka sambil tersenyum dan mereka semua memasuki ruang kelas tersebut.

"_Minna_~~~ duduk di tempat kalian masing masing"Ucap Luka terdengar tegas membuat kelas yang tadinya berisik seperti pasar deket rumah Author (?) menjadi sunyi seperti kuburan #Dor.

"Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru di kelas kita ini~~~ jadi aku mohon kalian bisa akrab dengan mereka.. baiklah silah kan perkenaldan diri kalian~~"Ucap Luka mempersilahkan mereka berempat memperkenal kan diri.

"_Hajimemashite minna,boku wa namae wa Kagamine Len desu, yoroshikuonegaishimasu_"Ucap Len dan tersenyum senyumnya yang terkesan _kawaii_ ditambah dukungan dari wajah _shota_nya #Plaked ! membuat para _shotacon_ dikelas itu langsung mimisan.

"_Boku wa Rinto Kaganemi desu, yoroshiku_"Ucap Rinto tersenyum dan terdengar suara seseorang berkata 'kyaaa~~~' namun dengan frekuensi kecil, kalian pasti tau siapa kan, jika jawaban kalian Lenka, Yup tepat sekali.

"_Kaganemi Rin desu, Yoroshiku_"Ucap Rin dengan singkat padat dan jelas tampa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari _game_nya.

"_Hajimemashite minna watashi no namae wa Lenka, Kagamine Lenka desu, Yoroshiku_ "Ucap Lenka dengan menyibak rambutnya menebarkan bau shampo bermerk miliknya dan membuat laki-laki di kelas itu semua terpesona.

"Sa~~~ Di kelas ini kalian duduk berpasangan jadi-"

"*Brak*.._Sensei_ bisakah Rinto_-kun_ maksudku Kaganemi-_kun_ duduk di sampingku ! Aku belum memiliki teman sebangku !"Teriak seorang perempuan berrambut hitam di _ponytail_ yang senada dengan irisnya dengan menggebrak mejanya dan berdiri dari duduknya.

Lenka yang mendengarnya langsung menatap tajam kearah perempuan tersebut, dan perempuan yang merasa di tatap tersebut menatap balik kearah Lenka dengan tatapan tak kalah tajam dan saat mata mereka berdua bertemu terjadi percikan listrik dengan _background_ petir yang menyambar.

"Hey permisi nona tapi Rinto_-sama_ hanya akan duduk denganku"Ucap Lenka dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Hallo... nona _honeyblonde_ memangnya kau siapanya melarang aku duduk dengan Rinto_-kun_"Balas perempuan itu tak mau kalah.

"Aku siapanya Rinto-_sama_ itu tak penting yang jelas Rinto-_sama_ akan duduk bersamaku "Ucap Lenka dan mengandeng tangan Rinto yang memang berdiri di sebelah kanannya.

"Hey.. kau genit sekali, dan yang jelas Rinto_-kun_ duduk bersamaku"Ucap perempuan tersebut dengan menarik dasi milik Rinto sehingga wajah Rinto sejajar dengan perempuan itu.

"Lepaskan dasi Rinto_-sama_ dari tangan kotormu itu gadis centil"Ucap Lenka dan menepis tangan perempuan itu.

"Hey... kau cerewet tante tua"Ucap perempuan itu melipat keduatangannya didepan dada.

"A.. apa kau bilang dasar nenek sihir"Ucap Lenka melepas gandengan tangannya dari Rinto dan berkacak pinggang.

"Cerewet... wanita genit"

"Cewek centil"

"Penggoda"

"Wanita pengganggu"

"Wanita sadis"

"Cerewet"

"_URUSAI_!"

"JANGAN TERIAK!"

"KAU JUGA TERIAK!"

"AKU TERIAK KARNA KAU JUGA TERIAK!"

"DASAR DANDANAN MENOR !"Ucap mereka serempak membuat para penghuni (?) kelas tersebut _sweatdrop_ mendengar mereka.

Luka yang juga ikut_ sweatdrop_ hanya bisa menonton mereka berdua, dia ingin menengahi namun sepertinya akan sulit untuk menenang kan kedua orang ini mengingat salah satu muridnya –yang bertengkat dengan Lenka- ini sangat keras kepala. Tapi daripada berlanjut sepertinya dia harus mengambil langkah untuk menengahi mereka bukan ?

"Ah... maa...maaa...bagaimana jika Rinto saja yang menentukannya"Ucap Luka dan mengalihkan pandangan kearah Rinto.

Rinto yang diperhatikan berpose berfikir, "Aku sih..."Ucap Rinto menggantungkan katanya dan menutup matanya seperti berfikir keras, semua terdiam menunggu jawaban dari Rinto.

1 menit...

.

.

.

.

.

2 menit...

.

.

.

.

.

3 menit ...

.

.

.

.

.

10 menit kemudian...

"z...z...z..z"Terdengar suara dengkuran kecil nan halus , Rinto malah tertidur , dan membuat seluruh penghuni kelas itu –kecuali Lenka dan perempuan itu yang masih saling tatap menatap,Rin yang masih sibuk dengan _game_nya dan Len yang melihat Rin bermain-_sweatdrop_ berjamaah.

"Ha..ha..ha..ha"Ucap Luka tertawa garing.'Mereka benar-benar murid ajaib' batin Luka sambil masih tertawa garing.

"Er.. bagaimana jika Rin duduk dengan Rinto dan Len duduk dengan Lenka"Saran Luka, mendengar itu Rin menghentikan permainannya dan melihat kearah Luka, Len juga melakukan hal yang sama –melihat kearah Luka.

"Maaf.. Luka-_sensei_ aku hanya ingin duduk bersama Len/Rin"Ucap mereka bersamaan dan dengan ekspresi datar sama seperti anak kembar.

"Eh.. Tapi kan-"

"Aku hanya ingin duduk dengan Len"Ucap Rin memotong perkataan Luka.

"Dan aku hanya ingin duduk dengan Rin"Ucap Len menambahi.

"Tapi kan kalian-"

"_Onegai_~~ aku hanya ingin duduk dengan Rin saja"Ucap Len dengan jurus andalannya, _Puppy eyes no jutsu_, Luka yang tak tahan dengan jurus andalan Len akhirnya menyerah.

"Heehh...tidak ada pilihan lain lagi"Ucap Luka menghela nafas dan menutup matanya seketika itu juga hawa di sekitar Luka berubah menjadi dingin dan menyeramkan.

SSRRTCCPPTT (suara Sfx cambuk)

"Baiklah jika begini keadaannya aku sendiri yang akan menentukan tempat kalian duduk"Ucap Luka dengan suara yang membuat semua bulu kudu berdiri dan memegang sebuah cambuk yang entah datang dari mana.

"Baiklah semua kita akan bertukar posisi duduk kalian semua"Ucap Luka dengan tersenyum ala _yandere_.

"Hehh... _sensei_ ini baru _chapter_ 3 (?) kenapa harus tuker tempat duduk bukannya tukeran tempat duduk saat awal semester, lagian yang bermasalah itu mereka kan?"Ucap seorang dari para penghuni (?) kelas tersebut.

"Aku mau tetap duduk bersama Pi-_chan_"

"Aku tak mau jauh-jauh dari stop-kontak (?)"

"Hwaaa... kalau aku duduk gak sama Gumiya aku tak bisa belajar jutsu yang baru donk"

"Saya tidak bisa jauh dari _Ojou-sama_"

"Kalau aku pindah tempat duduk dan tidak bisa duduk bersama Kaito bagaimana caranya aku bisa menjadikannya bahan percobaan"

"Hwaaa... Miku-_chan_ jahat"

Dan masih banyak teriakan penolakandari para penghuni (?) kelas tersebut.

SSSRRRCCCPPTT

"Kalian mau membantah ku? Akan aku pastikan kalian merasakan penderitaan yang menyakikan hingga kalian akan terus mengingatnya walau ajal kalian menjemput kalian"Ucap Luka, semua meneguk ludah masin-masing, sepertinya mereka melupakan betapa menyeramkannya Luka dalam mode _Onihime_ seperti sekarang ini.

Mereka semua hanya bisa pasrah, " Baiklah mari kita tukar tempat duduk kalian"Ucap Luka semangat.

.

.

.

.

T.B.C

Mirai: *NormalMode* Apa ini *LemparScript* GaJe banget, aneh banget lagian kenapa bahas tentang tukeran tempat duduk *Frustasi*

Mitsuo: Dia lupa dia sendiri yang buat cerita *Sweatdroped*

Akine: Dari pada itu mending baas Review sana *Tendang Mirai*

**To Kireina Yume **

**Untuk genre romance mungkin akan ada... Tapi mengingat Mirai buat romance selalu gagal membuat Mirai gak yakin bisa di sebut romance... -_-'**

**Tapi tenang romancenya nanti nyelip kok...:D**

**Dan yang jelas Arigatou untuk review ^^**

**To Yami Nova**

**Yoroshiku mo Yami Nova-san...**

**Okey pasti di cek lagi...**

**Yup... itu tsukiyomi milik vocaloid #Placked *DihajarsamasemuacharaNaruto***

**Ha..ha..ha.. bisa jadi X3 #Dihajarparabanci**

**Dan Arigatou untuk Reviewnya ^^**

**To Yami no Ryou**

**Makasih Ryou-san (Bolah ku panggil seperti itu kan?)**

**Yup OOC semua karena Mirai suka bikin chara yang OOC X3**

**Arigatou untuk Reviewnya ^^**

**To puchan**

**Itu maksudnya Lenka moto Gakupo bekerja dalam mode banci dan yang nyebarin photonya Rin #Placked *DisateGakupo***

**Arigatou untuk Reviewnya ^^**

Mirai : Nah baiklah untuk kata terakhir... Review...

AkineMitsuo : Review ya minna ...

R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W

v

v

v

v

v

Dozo...


	4. Chapter 4

Mirai: Wah Mirai dah lama ya hiatusnya jadi tampa basa-basi langsung saja...

Disclaimer :Vocaloid bukan milik Mirai _

Warning ! Abal, Gaje, Alur kecepetan, OOC,OOT,Aneh,Saraf, Typo bertebaran, EYD yang gak berlaku, dan lain lain...

Peringatan tambahan ! **Don't Like, Don't read this fict**!

Sebelumnya dalam The Mission...

**"****Kita sudah sampai ~~~"**

**"****z...z...z..z"**

**"****Baiklah jika begini keadaannya aku sendiri yang akan menentukan tempat kalian duduk"**

**"****Kalian mau membantah ku? Akan aku pastikan kalian merasakan penderitaan yang menyakikan hingga kalian akan terus mengingatnya walau ajal kalian menjemput kalian"**

.

.

.

.

Chapter 4 :X-G (Part II)

.

.

.

(All in normal P.O.V)

"Baiklah karena sekarang kita akan menukar tempat duduk kalian kalian tidak boleh menukarnya lagi, dan kalian semua yang di kelas ini ingatkan, bagaimana cara kita menentukan tempat duduk"Ucap Luka dengan nada yang masih dengan perpaduan (?) _Yandere_nya.

"Hai _sensei_"koor semuanya kecuali 4 tokoh utama kita.

"Oh ya aku lupa,karena kalian masih baru maka aku akan menjelaskannya kepada kalian"Ucap Luka namun seringai kejam menghiasi bibirnya sambil menatap keempat murid barunya.

"Dalam kelas terrendah ini -kelas X-G cara pertukaran duduk kita lakukan dengan melakukan pertempuran, aku akan memberikan kalian kebebasan mengambil kertar berisikan nama teman sekelas kalian yang sudah ku siapkan,kalian harus bertempur dengannya dalam waktu 10 menit jika di antara kalian dalam waktu 10 menit belum ada pemenang dan masih seri maka kalian harus bertempur dengan ku, jika dalam 2 menit kalian bisa bertahan aku akan memasangkan kalian duduk dengan teman yang kalian pilih sendiri namun jika kalian kalah kalian akan duduk bersama orang yang aku pilihkan, namun jika hanya ada satu yang kalah maka kalian harus duduk dengan orang yang tadi bertempur dengan kalian,namun ingat aku jamin teman bertempur kalian merupakan orang yang berbeeda dengan pemkiran kalian, dan untuk yang mampu menang dalam waktu 10 menit dapat duduk dengan orang yang mereka pilih dan orang yang mereka pilih tak perlu bertempur,namun untuk yang kalah aku akan memasangkannya dengan yang kalah, dan pastinya dia merupakan orang yang berbeda dari pikiran kalian,yah seperti inilah peraturannya mudah bukan, baiklah sekarang kita mulai mengambil nama lawan kalian, dan ingat sebelum aku menyuruh kalian membuka kertas itu jangan di buka atau **kalian tau akibatnya**"Ucap Luka sambil menekankan beberapa kalimatnya dan memberikan kotak yang berisi nama penghuni kelas X-G yang entah sejak kapan dibuatnya.

"Baiklah sekarang aku yang akan menentukan siapa yang pertama... "Ucap Luka, semua terdiam berusaha setenang mungkin agar namanya tak disebut oleh Luka.

"Len kau yang pertama"Ucap Luka, terdengar helaan nafas lega, Len yang tadinya asik mengamati semuat yang ada di dinding (-_-")karena gak ada kerjaan melihat dengan polosnya ke Luka.

"Kenapa harus aku?"Tanyanya dengan gaya_ moe no jutsu_ yang beberapa detik lalu dia pelajari dari majalah _moe_ (?) harian milik Lenka.

"Karena ini keinginanku, kau tak terima"Ucap Luka dengan efec api di sekitar hanya _sweatdrop_.

"Baiklah siapa lawan mu?"Tanya Luka.

Len membuka kertas tersebut dan melihat isinya. "Piko the master of stop kontak ?"Ucap Len yang berhasil membuat semua _sweatdrop_.

"Hem .."Ucap Luka dan tersenyum, "Piko... kau akan menjadilawan Len"Ucap Luka dan tersenyum senang, karena orang yang pertama bertarunga adalah para klan _shota_ #Plack !.

"Baik _sensei_"Ucap Piko dengan lesu 45 setelah mengetahui namanya yang abnormal mirip seseorang di chapter 1.

* * *

"Hach...hach..Hachumegurine (?)"Seorang lakilaki/perempuan (?) dengan rambut yang di_ponytail_ tinggi bersin dengan gajenya.

"Kayaknya ada yang bicarain Gakkun dech,,, ih... tu orang ganggu Gakkun kerja rodi (?) aja"Ucap sang Kaouchou dari Crypton High Scoolitu.

* * *

"Baiklah pertarungan kita akan menggunakan AVRR (_atr virtual reality room_) dengan _mode ESP battle_ bukan _mode summon battle_ maupun _War battle_, karena kemarin si BakaMirai lupa menjelaskan baiklah aku akan menjelaskan semuanya kepada para readers_-sama_ dan mohon maaf jika kalian tidak mengerti, karena saya juga sebaga orang yang menjelaskan juga kurang mengerti (-_-"), dan jika kalian mengerti terima kasih, AVRR adalah sebuah ruangan yang memungkinkan melakukan pertarungan tampa menghancurkan bangunan sekolah, dengan menggunakan AVRR walaupun kalian terluka itu tak akan berpengaruh kepada tubuh kalian di dunia nyata -saat AVRR di non aktifkan- namun HP (_Heal Poin_) kalian akan menurun ingat ! jika HP kalian nol kalian akan KIA dan kalian tau hadiah bagi murid yang KIA bukan? Dan untuk mengembalikan _heal poin_ kalian hanya perlu bertarung bersamaku semakin sering dan bagus serangan kalian kepadaku semakin bagus dan tinggi juga HP kalian namun untuk murid pindahan kami akan memberikannya heal standar yaitu 50, dan juga kalian hanya akan bisa bertarung di AVRR saat mendapat izin dari guru, karena gurulah yang bisa mengkaktifkannya dengan menggunakan glombang suara mereka, yang dapat bertarung didalam AVRR hanya murid dan teman-teman yang dibawanya yang dapat bertarung, orang selain mereka tak akan bisa memasuki AVRR dan jangan lupa salah satu peraturan di sekolah ini 'Dilarang menggunakan kekuatan ESP kecuali telah diberikan ijin oleh guru, jika tidak maka kalian akan berdiam di ruangan Luka selama seminggu'jadi jika kalian menggunakan kekuaran ESP kalian sembarangan kalan setiap hari akan bertemu denganku,dan juga ruang AVRR terbatas hanya di sekitar untuk pertarungan ada 3 pilihan _battle_, yaitu **mode ESP battle, summon battle**, dan **war battle**, dalam **mode ESP battle** kalian akan menggunakan kekuatan ESP kalian sedangkan dalam **mode summon battle** kalian menggunakan senjata yang kalian pilih, entah itu pedang double sword, one handed sword, danger, mace, sapu , piring, gelas, bahkan sendok bisa kalian gunakan, sedangkan dalam **mode** **war battle** kalian boleh menggunakan keduanya –kekuatan ESP dan pertarungan dengan senjata-, dan ingat jika kalian KIA... khu..khu..ku kalian akan menuju ruangan milikku yang paling indah di dunia"Ucap Luka dengan senyum yanderenya.

"Baiklah dari pada menjadi lama kita mulai _battle_nya, _mode ESP battle_, DIIZINKAN !"Teriak Luka, seketika ruangan kelas mereka terbentuk sebuah ruangan kotak yang semakin membesar dan dengan berbagai rumus yang tersebar mengelilingi ruangan tersebut secara acak, Len dan sang the master of stop kontak #Plack! Ehm maksud saya Piko telah berdiri di tengah ruangan kelas dengan angka di atas kepala mereka Len memiliki angka 50 sedangkan Piko 70.

"Kalian siap... mulai"Ucap Luka memulai pertarungan.

"Pi-_chan_ jangan sampai kalah jika kau kalah majalah_ hentai_ yang kau sembunyikan dibawah ranjangmu akan ku bakar !"Teriak seorang gadis berrambut merah cerry yang berhasil membuat seluruh penghuni kelas _sweatdrop_.

"Jangan dibakar!"Teriak laki-laki berwajah _shota_ yang adu hai~~ unyunya... *DibakarPiko , yang kita ketahui bernama Piko.

"Len jika kau kalah akan ku pastikan jatah pisangmu menjadi milikku"Ancam Lenka dengan nada dasistiknya.

"_Hidoii no nee-chan_..."Ucap Len. "Jadi menangkan pertarungan ini"Ucap hanya mengangguk dan melihat lurus kearah Piko.

"Hey master stop kontak aku tak akan kalah darimu"Ucap Len seketika itu juga kedua tangannya diselimuti oleh api berwarna biru.

"Jangan... jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu !"Ucap Piko seketika itu sebuah listrik menyerang Len dari arah kiri, Len berhasil menghindarinya dengan menarik badan kirinya kesamping hingga berdiri sedikit miring, 'Listrik'Batin Len.

"Kau esper listrik ya"Ucap Len dengan _smirk_ yang menghiasi wajah _shota_nya.

Piko juga ikut tersenyum_ smirk_, keduatangannya yang memancanrkan listrik biru dia sejajarkan dengan pinggangnya.

"Yup.. kekuatanku adalah listrik, apa kau takut?"Tanya Piko, Len berdecih, hal yang jarang Len lakukan, menandakan iya akan mulai serius.

Shutt..Wuss~~~

Tepat setelah itu sebuah api biru terbang (?) kearah Piko secara bertubi-tubi, namun dengan cekatan pangeran stop kontak kita *DiiketpakeUSB ehm ralat yang tadi, dengan cekatan Piko menghindarinya dengan bergerak lincah kekanan dan kekiri.

"Kau menarik juga"Ucap Piko dengan _smirk_.Tangan kanannya dia rentangkan kesamping dengan sedikit demi sedikit kumpulan listrik berkumpul pada kedua tangannya, dan saat listrik yang dia rasa cukup dengan cepat Piko menarik tangannya agar menyatu didepannya " **Electric Technipue : Electric bomb**"Teriak Piko dan listrik yang tadi ditangannya berubah menyatu menjadi kecil dan dengan kecepatan tinggi melesat kearah Len.

BOOOM~~

Asap tebal menyelimuti tempat Len berdiri, saat perlahan asap mulai menghilang menampilkan Len yang berdiri santai dengan api biru yang mengelilinginya sedangkan dinding kelas di belakangnya sudah membuat lubang selebar 3 meter.

"Kau juga menarik"Ucap Len dengan senyum polosnya, sedangkan dahinya sedikit berdarah.

Sementara itu kita beralih kepada para penonton kita...

*Cklic..cklic...cklic..cklic..

Dengan semangatnya Luka mengambil gambar dari dua murid _shota _kita itu -dia sudah kembali ke mode normalnya.

"Kyaa... setelah ini aku akan memasukkannya ke blogku"Ucap Luka dengan muridnya hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ berjamaah.

"Oh ya... selesai pertarungan ini haruskah aku men_crossdresser_kan yang kalah?"Ucap Luka dengan senyum yang bersinar dan aura bahagi keluar dari para muridnya semakin _sweatdrop_.

Sssshhh~~

"Entah kenapa bulu kuduku merinding"Ucap Len yang bertumpu pada tangan kanannya dengan salah satu kakinya ditekuk dan yang lainnya dia rentangkan kearah samping.

"Aku juga merasa aura peng_crossdresser_ di sekitar sini"Ucap Piko ikut berbicara dengan memeluk dirinya sendiri tampa mereka berdua sadari dari tadi seorang memperhatikan pertarungan mereka dengan tatapan serius.

'Kau harus menang Len'Ucap seseorang melalui batinnya, tatapan dingin miliknya tetap lurus melihat kearah Len tampa seseorangpun yang menyadarinya.

'Ingat hal yang akan terjadi jika kau kalah' Ucapnya.

Mari kita ke arah Len dan Piko...

"Owh kau hebat laki-laki manis"Ucap Len dengan senyum polosnya.

'Hey..hey kau juga laki-laki manis' batin yang lain setelah mendengar kata kata dari Len.

"Kau juga hebat laki-laki manis dan _shota_"Ucap Piko. 'Kau juga manis dan _shota'_Batin para penghuni kelas itu sambil _sweatdrop_.

"20...19.." tiba-tiba seseorang menghitung mundur."Gawat"Ucap Piko segera gursar karena Luka telah menghitung mundur.

"Kenapa ?"Tanya Len,"Luka_-sensei_ telah menghitung mundur sebelum satu kita harus ada yang menang atau kalah karena aku tak mau duduk dengan mu!"Ucap Piko,"Hey jika aku yang menang tak apa kan"Ucap Len "Huh?" "12...11""**Skeleton Fire Technique : Arrow From Hell**"Bisik Len, belum selesai Piko bingung Len segera bergerak menyamping ke kiri dibelakangnya sebuah tengkorak mengarahkan panah kearah Piko.

"Heh..!"

SHUUTT...

BOOOMMM~~

"3...2..."

**~CONGRATULASION~**

Belum sempat Luka berkata satu sebuah suara menghentikan hitungannya tanda seorang dari kedua muridnya ada yang memenangkan pertempuran,debu yang diciptakan mahluk gaje buatan Len sedikit demi sedikit menghilang dan memperlihatkan Piko yang pingsan diatara meja dan bangku yang berserakan dengan angka pada bar HP-nya menunjukkan angka 0,dinding kelas yang tadinya utuh berubah menjadi berlubang dengan diameter lebih bersar lagi dari yang Piko sebabkan.

"Wah sepertinya aku terlalu berlebihan ya"Senyum Len dengan _innocent _sedangkan para penghuni kelas X-G,-yang dari awal lupa dijelaskan bahwa isinya cuma 8 orang- terkagum melihat kemampuan Len.

"_Su-sugoi_"Ucap perempuan berrambut hijau lumut yang pada chapter kemarin tak sengaja melemparkan shuriken kearah Rin.

"Dia hebat sekali"Ucap gadis _twintail_ panjang yang tadi asik dengan bahan percobaannya yang membuat laki-laki berrambut biru ocean langsung terpar saat mencobanya.

Terlepas dari 8 orang yang kagum (Min laki-laki ocean yang sedang tepar), Luka melihat Len dengan kaget, 'He..hebat.. lebih hebat dari yang dikatakan si _Hentai_ terong mesum banci jejadian itu'Batin Luka terkaget entah informasi seperti apa yang dia dapat dari sang terong mesum.

Terlepas lagi dari Luka dua orang sedang mengawasi kelas tersebut dengan sebuah teropong diatas sebuah pohon, "Wah..wah wah. Sepertinya si pisang itu terlalu berlebihan dalam menangani si ubanan yakan _Nii-sama_"Ucap seorang dari mereka rambut berwarna keoranyean seperti daun momiji yang sebahu tertiup angin sepoi-sepoi.

"Ya.. kau benar Hikari, dan sepertinya kita harus tetap mengawasi perkembangan mereka ber 4"Jawab Laki-laki yang dipanggil Nii-sama oleh perempuan tersebut.

.

.

.

.

T.B.C

Mirai: Hwa dah lama gak nge publish..

...hening...

Mirai:semua pada kemana?

LenRin:* Ngeliat kekanan kekiri.. ohh..iya Mitsuo Nii-san dan Akine Nee-san sedang liburan.. jadi dia tak ada

Mirai: Mereka pergi tampa izin ya.. *Ngambek

Lenka : Dari pada ngambek kayak gitu sana bales review sana...

* * *

To : Yami Nova

Ya... mabuk portal ... mabuk terbaru tahun ini (hah?)

Anda tau siapa yang duduk dekat si stop kontak...

kalau begitu biarkan saya mengucapkan selamat tahun baru #Ngaco

Arigatou for reviewnya^^

* * *

To: ScorpioNoKuga

Daijoubu...daijoubu ... bahkan walau ngereview pada chapter akhir asalkan udah di baca Mirai senang kok...

Gakupo gak banci sejati .. dia banci lima jati #Hah?

Ini udah dilanjutan .. dan Arigatou for reviewnya ^^

* * *

To : Moka aoi

Daijoubu..daijoubu... asalkan dah dibaca Mirai dah seneng walau ngereview diakhir..

Yup hahaha... jawaban Rinto memang merupakan jawaban terbaik dan terbijak tahun ini (Hah?)

Arigatou for reviewnya^^

* * *

To : Puchan

Ini udah di lanjutin ..

Arigatou for reviewnya ^^

* * *

To : GajeuthorFNS

Ini udah di lanjutin ..

Arigatou untuk reviewnya ^^

* * *

Lenka: Tuh udah di bales..

Mirai :Makasih Lenka sekarang Rinto kau minta-

Rinto : zzZZzZ...

Mirai : -_-" baiklah kalau begitu Rin Len minta review sana..

RinLen: Okey... para reader-sama mohon reviewnya ya^^

R

E

V

I

E

W

.

.

.

.

Dozo...


End file.
